


Sun Views

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: This is slightly AU since Elita did not appear on Earth during the G1 cartoon.<br/>Note 2: Written as prompt response to this prompt: <a href="http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/313970.html">link here</a> in the month of May.</p><p>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sun Views

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is slightly AU since Elita did not appear on Earth during the G1 cartoon.  
> Note 2: Written as prompt response to this prompt: [link here](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/313970.html) in the month of May.
> 
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

The pink femme settled against some rocks, watching the slow setting of the sun as she waited for her bonded to join her for the evening.

Earth, now their second home since the Decepticons had successfully forced all remaining Autobots and Neutrals from Cybertron, had the most interesting risings and settings of their sun more so than any other system she had been too.

Particularly this little area of Skogsoy, Norway had some best spots to watch it that she could find that wasn't anywhere near the Autobot base or close to what still could be considered Decepticon territory.

Perhaps Optimus had this as one of the reasons for protecting Earth and its many species, dominant or otherwise. Aside from the planetary system of other organics, this was the one that she had come to love.

If only for the way that the sun would hit the water just right when it was either rising or setting for their organic allies.

Quiet footfalls from behind alerted her, to the approaching presence of her bonded, his larger frame soon settling down on the stone beside her. His close presence soothing and settling the desires in her spark as she watched the sun set below the horizon.

"Did you speak with Prowl before you came here?"

"Affirmative. He said that there are still some active groups of Decepticons on the planet, but he already some Autobots following their every movement. And that the base is still one piece despite the latest antics of the troublemakers."

The femme Commander shifted her smaller frame so that she was leaning into the warmth of her partner's frame as the darkness of the night world settled quietly around them.

"Sounds like Prowl has everything under control then."

"Indeed."


End file.
